Cocolette
Cocolette is a Fang Gang Shoppie. Description Personality Cocolette is the epitome of a watchdog: loving to her friends, a menace to anyone who endangers them. Despite not having a heavy vocabulary, usually saying a few words at a time as well as panting, barking, and laughing, Cocolette is still a smart, if not animalistic Shoppie. However, she does anger pretty easily, and is not above getting revenge when she feels wronged. Physical Appearance Cocolette is a dark skinned girl with honey yellow eyes, pale colored eye-shadow, soft pink blush, and fuchsia lips. She has long, dark brown hair with bangs and pink tips, styled in a high ponytail and worn with a pink headband with a big bow on it that has a chocolate drizzle and blue heart in the middle. She wears a blue sleeveless dress with a brown drizzle for the collar to accent the band around her waist. Her skirt is split into two and lined by white lace to reveal a layer that resembles a chocolate bar with a heart on the lower left corner. She also wears pearl blue tights with blue Mary-Janes that have a chocolate drizzle over them. Abilities Origin Cocolette has large indestructible teeth that let her give a powerful bite. Her tail can also be swung around like a whip. Calling All Shoppies *'Timber!!!:' Carve a giant totem that topples onto enemies, damaging and knocking them up. *'Bite Barrage:' Rush forward while biting every enemy in your path. *'Tailspin:' Chase your tail in circles, knocking back and stunning enemies as your go. Biography Early Life Little is known about Cocolette's past. However, she managed to become the leader of the Fang Gang at some point. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She wished to play fetch, pestering Pirouetta and Lippy Lulu until Lippy Lulu threw the stick for her. Cocolette returned with a Cubit and the two Murped, crashing into Pirouetta. ("Cocolette & Lippy Lulu Murp") She went Snowboarding with Jessicake, Donatina, Kirstea, Polli Polish, and Pirouetta once. She was teamed up with Pirouetta, and the two of them Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") When Pam Cake was preparing to eat a giant pile of Hamlogna Sandwiches, she walked in and ate all of them before Pam Cake could eat a single bite. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") During a game of Log Toss with Lucy Smoothie, the two of them accidentally hit Jessicake and Pirouetta with their log, causing the two of them to burn their log in response. In retaliation, she followed her brother's idea to place a Cubit down and cause them to make a Murp, which they then used to continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") She was a guest at Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, Daisy Petals went in her place as representation of the Fang Gang for a Hamlogna Sandwich run. This ended up getting her Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, though she was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") She managed to get trapped in slime by the Fria Froyo & Melodine Murp while in Shoppie Park. ("Murp Romp") Cocolette was a watcher of a Wiztastics performance. ("Wiztastics Max!") Cocolette was one of many Shoppies who were forced to outrun the Shopkinstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Cocolette was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Fang Gang in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"FIVE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"'' - Cocolette, Fang Gang Log Toss Set Information Cocolette was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41514 and she contains 61 pieces. 41514 Cocolette can be combined with 41513 Daisy Petals and 41512 Lucy Smoothie to create the Fang Gang Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Bite intruders with the huge teeth of COCOLETTE! The fiercely loyal and energetic leader of the Fang Gang, COCOLETTE will stop at nothing to protect and help this quirky Shoppie tribe. The Fang Gang live on a farm where they plant anything to try and grow more food to satisfy their massive appetites. COCOLETTE is a bit of an animal, and won’t hesitate to bite intruders with those incredibly huge, fang-like teeth. Beware of COCOLETTE! *''Features four legs, long, sharp teeth, tail and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Fang Gang tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41510 LIPPY LULU from the Shopkins Shoppies Frosticons tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 1” (5 cm) tall'' Sidebar description Bite chunks out of intruders with COCOLETTE, one of three big-eating Fang Gang Shoppies in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Cocolette's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is LO1NG7OOTH, which is LongTooth when decoded. Background Information *She represents February in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. Trivia *She is the leader of the Fang Gang. *She loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, similar to Pam Cake. *From the way her mouth is structured, Cocolette should technically be unable to close her mouth. When she does, her bottom row of teeth seems to disappear to rectify this fact. *Usually, it only takes her a few seconds to eat a large amount of food. This means that she eats the fastest out of all the Shoppies. *One of the preliminary character designs of the Humans almost entirely resembles Cocolette. Behind the Scenes Basis Cocolette is based on chocolate. It is a usually sweet, brown food preparation of roasted and ground cacao seeds that is made in the form of a liquid, paste, or in a block, or used as a flavoring ingredient in other foods. The earliest evidence of use traces to the Olmecs (modern day Mexico), with evidence of chocolate beverages dating to 1900 BC. The majority of Mesoamerican people made chocolate beverages, including the Maya and Aztecs. The word "chocolate" is derived from the Classical Nahuatl word chocolātl. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Cocolette's voice is provided by Laura Stahl. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Cocolette's voice actor is unknown. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Cocolette's voice is provided by Chiara Oliviero. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Cocolette's voice is provided by Agnieszka Fajlhauer. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Cocolette's voice is provided by Daria Perneș. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Cocolette's voice actor is unknown. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Cocolette's voice is provided by Emi Hirayama. Real-Life History Reveals Cocolette appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Cocolette debuted in the TV series on June 5, 2015 in Snow Half Pipe, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Cocolette also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She then went on to appear in Shoppies Rush, released on May 21, 2016. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Snow Half Pipe *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Fang Gang Log Toss *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (cameo) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig (cameo) Stopmotions *Cocolette and Lippy Lulu Murp *Wiztastics Max! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters